


The Question Is...

by hariboo



Series: Doomed Kissing [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Horny Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to be pointed out that he did not pose the question himself. That is not to say he has not thought about it, but he's never voiced it out loud. First of all it would be rude to ask Blue, second of all... There might be only one "of all".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question Is...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



> written for this prompt: [Raven Cycle - Blue/Gansey - does oral sex count as kissing](http://hariboo.livejournal.com/325667.html?thread=2835747#t2835747). This is my first time attempting in any real way these characters.

It has to be pointed out that he did not pose the question himself. That is not to say he has not thought about it, but he's never voiced it out loud. First of all it would be rude to ask Blue, second of all... There might be only one "of all". Who asks the question should not be a surprise.

"So, do you think it does?" Ronan asks, a beer dangling between his fingers. It's late and neither of them are sleeping. Noah is somewhere invisible.

Gansey narrows his eyes and pulls of his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm not answering that."

"Because I don't think it does. Or should," Ronan continues like he didn't hear him. Gansey knows this is a lie. "I mean, I think that unless you pucker up and smack the dick one there's not much kissing in oral. At least in my case."

“ _Ronan._ ”

"I'm just saying."

"Please stop."

Ronan smirks a devil may care smile and tips the beer to his lips. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it."

Gansey doesn't say anything because, no, he can't tell Ronan that, and Ronan knows Gansey too well that he'd spot a lie. The lack of answer is enough of one for Ronan.

"I knew it."

Gansey sighs, "It shouldn't count for her either. You know," he waves his hand in a vague way, but Ronan gets it and laughs. Best friends suck.

"Dick, you dog, you want to show Sargent a whole new world, don't you? Venture into her valleys unknown? You _are_ a real explorer."

"Good night, Ronan." He doesn't say it in any particular unkind way, he doesn't think, but with enough finality that Ronan laughs one last time and stands. He pulls a flask out of his pocket and pour a thimble into Gansey's already cool tea. "Good night, Gansey."

-

Of course the trouble with the question being pulled out -- Ronan pulls all sorts of things out into the light, doesn't he? -- is that now Gansey can't help but want to find an answer to it.

A real answer.

He and Blue have specific rules about mouths. Blue has extremely specific rules about mouths. As in absolutely no contact of his mouth to her body. Or her mouth to his.

Sometimes when he presses mint leaves to her lips he lingers a little, just touching her mouth. Once he pressed his cheek so close to hers his mouth brushed her ear. They allow these small teases and cheats. He watches her mouth so closely he can almost imagine what it would feel like against his skin. But generally they stick to their rules.

He's watched her come apart against his fingers, biting her palm. He's swallowed curses as her small hands stroke him. She isn't ready to have sex yet (and he doesn't think he is either, not with everything as it is) so they haven't had hit home as Ronan or Adam would say even though she's ground an orgasm out on his thigh and he's come messily and ruined one of her skirts. But he's never tasted her and sometimes he thinks wants any taste of her more than he wants Glendower.

So he can't lie. He _has_ thought about it, here and there, better not tempt fate and all that, except now Ronan pulled the question out of his subconscious where he's kept it buried.

Now all he can think about is how he can find a way to taste Blue. How to he can finally press his lips against her skin. How he might suck her taste into his mouth, how he'd lick her from his fingers--oh. Now that's an idea... Why did he never think of it before?

-

Blue blinks down at him. Gansey smiles. "Don't worry, Jane, I just want to try something."

"Gansey..."

"No kissing, trust me, I'm not going to kiss you." He pushes her back down against the Pig's seat. It is very handy she's so small. He's kneeling as best he can on the floor, one of her legs is hanging off his shoulder. The Camero's floor could use a cleaning, he thinks and files the thought away. Right now, he's got two fingers in her, stroking her lightly, just enough that she's relaxed and breathing shallowly. He circles her clit with his thumb counter clockwise and her hips hitch.

"No kissing," she breathes, reaching down to him. Her fingers brush his cheek and he smiles. He turns and very carefully, closes his teeth over her index finger. Blue gasps, her eyebrows wing up. "What have you been reading?"

He chuckles, "I'll show you later." He pulls his fingers out all the way and then pushes them back.

"You better," she nods, letting her head fall back, lashes fluttering. "No kiss..."

Gansey agrees, still stroking her, still gentle and then he slides further down. He's too tall to do this comfortably, but Blue's sighing like this all she wants so he'll deal with it. She's a girl that deserves to be kiss every day and can't. He can handle some sore knees. He pushes her up the seat, thankful for the Camero's seats that fall all the way back and strokes her as he spreads her open. He takes a breath. He's got to be careful. It’s not kissing, it’s not kissing, he repeats to himself. Swallowing, he noses her clit and blows on it. Blue's groan reverberates throughout Pig. Her hips arch hard and fast, chasing his mouth, and he swears he almost comes.

"Seriously.... what.... are you... reading?"

Gansey smirks. He'd banter back but he's got a plan. He can feel her finger twist in his hair. Her hands tense and he waits to see if she’ll pull him closer or push him away.

Her hands do neither, they just grip. He shifts closer and she doesn’t pull him back still.

“Blue, whenever you want to stop just let me know.”

He ducks down and takes a second to feel awkward about sticking out his tongue then licks into her fast, licks her slit, once, twice; curls his fingers in her. He keeps his thumb a her clit, slides down to slip his tongue in her again. Keeps stroking, keeps licking, and then in a flash of inspiration presses his teeth against her clit and blows on it again. Blue’s breath gets louder, sharper, her fingers tighten in his hair. She whispers his name and her thighs starts shaking, her butt rises off the seat.

When Blue comes and he pulls back but he catches the taste of her on the tip of his tongue. He keeps his fingers moving in her as she comes down, coaxing her. Unlike normally when they do this and she's lost in her afterglow -- eyes closed, mouth so lovely so open -- she's looking at him. He leans his face against her knees, watching her. Sometimes he feels he can watch her and never get tired of her face.

This is when he does it. Gansey pulls one hand slowly out from under her skirt and sucks on his fingers. She taste sweet, soft, like Blue. She gasps, loud, and he can feel her muscles clench around the fingers he still has in her. She whispers his name, her eyes are wet around the edges. She's pulling at his shoulder and he lets her pull him up, covering her. He hooks one leg around his waist and presses her into the seat. She likes feeling him like this when she comes, he's learned. It's as if she can't have the pressure of his lips she'll take the one of his hands and body. She's breathing heavily against his chin. He wipes his hand on his shirt a few times before sliding it under her head and wrapping it around the nape of her neck.

"This okay? You okay, Blue?"

She nods, eyes shiny. "Why'd you do that?"

He sighs, leaning his forehead against her. "Because I'm going to kiss one day."

"Gansey."

"And I'm not going to regret it." He tries to sound Richard Gansey III as little as possible.

She smiles, pure Blue. "You better not," she teases, and then softly, "I don't want it to be regret."

"It won't be, I promise."

She tugs him closer, her hands drifting across his body, under his shirt, by his waist. She tugs his shirt off and unbuckles his khakis. She makes them flip over so he's the one lying on the seat and she's straddling his thighs. He leans back and asks, "Are you sure?"

Blue rolls her eyes, because he always asks and she always rolls her eyes since they've started having sex. It’s only been a few times. Most of them in the Pig. First time she said she wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t sure, his sensible Jane. Dragging a finger down his nose, she smiles and grabs the condom she threw on the driver's seat. She rolls it on him and he holds her steady as she takes him in. Her skirt fans out over his thighs. Her than top is thin and he can see her nipples through it. Gansey swallows. Her hands press down on his chest and slide up and down his ribs. Her short nails scratching him a bit because she can’t leave hickeys. He slides his hands back under her skirt, thumbs fitting into the hollow of her hips.

He doesn't last long, he's been ready since she came, and all he sees is Blue rising above him when does. Her eyes never leaving his, reflecting him back.

-

"Don't do that again," she says later, as the drive back to Monmouth Manufacturing. Their fingers tangle over the gear shift. She's pulled the two cut up top they tossed into the back seat, but she's not put her shoes back on. He's got two top button unbuttoned and he hasn’t combed back his hair. She called him absolutely rumpled. He smiled. He told her she looked just like herself. She grinned.

"Jane?" he ventures, unsure, "you didn't like...."

"I like it,” she says, trailing off, her blush bright on her cheeks. “Maybe a little too much… It was--” She looks at him and licks her lips. He clears his throat, wanting. “I don't want to risk it."

He glances over and meets her eyes. She looks back him steady and sure. He nods back.

"Okay, but for the record, I don't believe sexual oral pleasure counts as kissing. It's much closer to intercourse."

For some reason this makes Blue laugh. Gansey doesn't know why but he laughs too; he's a fan of her laughter. Maybe he does know why.

"So noted. You know, that sounds like something Ronan would say, except you know, he'd be grosser about it."

Gansey doesn't say anything to that. He's fairly sure it's better she doesn't know exactly who help the idea come alive. Blue starts humming anyway, her fingers making patterns on the back of his hand. He turns his hand over for a second and squeezes her fingers.


End file.
